Connected vehicle services, often accessed through infotainment systems using telematics units, provide a user with a variety of on-demand options. Users can connect to applications on a mobile device, stream media and even connect to remote servers. Using in-vehicle systems can avoid having a user reach for a mobile phone to perform an action, but sometimes desired services are not yet provided in vehicle.
For example, if a vehicle warning light goes on, the user may not have an application on a mobile device that addresses vehicle warning light conditions. The user may have to pull over to the side of the road and open an owner's manual to determine a source of trouble. In some instances, a trip to a dealer or mechanic may even be needed.
In one illustrative example, a system and method for vehicle diagnostic and health monitoring includes a client computer device within the vehicle, coupled to the vehicle's monitoring systems, for data management, remote session management and user interaction, a communication system, coupled to the client computer device, for providing remote communication of data including data derived from internal monitoring systems of the vehicle, and a remote service center including a vehicle data store, a server computer, a diagnostic engine, and a communicator for communicating the results of analysis of vehicle information to the client computer device via the communication system.
In another illustrative example, data from the on-board diagnostic system of a vehicle is integrated with data from the sensors contained in a personal communication device or smart phone. The data integration enables improved diagnostic information to be provided to the driver. In addition, data can be distributed to remote systems using the device's network connection for additional analysis and comparison. Remote data can be used in aggregate by third parties or sent back to the driver to further inform driving choices.